Xo Xang
by JulitaMalfoy Granger
Summary: De veritat penseu que la vida d'una persona bella és fàcil? Averigueu el que sempre s'ha pressuposat.


A vegades pensareu que ser guapa es fàcil, se que sempre heu pensat en mi com un ser superficial i popular, però hauríeu de saber, que una vida com la meva tampoc és fàcil.

Des de petita, quan em veien, el primer que deien era lo bonica que era. Ningú posava atenció quan deia que havia après a escriure una paraula nova, ni quan vaig fer desaparèixer la nina més horrible que m'havien portat mai. L'única persona, que em va estimar de debò va ser la meva institutriu. La meva mare, model primer, i després funcionaria del Ministeri, quan les coses a casa no anaven gaire bé econòmicament, no tenia temps per estimar-me, així que des de petita vaig tenir una institutriu que es deia Estrella. Ella em va ensenyar a escriure sumar i restar, ja que era una squib i havia anat a escoles muggles. Ningú excepte ella es va adonar de la meva intel·ligència, i ella va ser la que em va empènyer a aprendre més. Però la resta de la gent només veia que era bonica. Quan vaig entrar a Ravenclaw, vaig pensar que les coses canviarien, es a dir, s'havia de ser superior a la mitja per entrar-hi no? Doncs no. Jo hauria d'haver estat actriu. Tenia l'experiència, ja que tota la meva vida havia sigut una gran parodia. Però, a qui l'hi pot interessar l'historia de la nena que a part d'intel·ligent era guapa? A ningú. Les noies necessiten sentir-se bé amb si mateixes, i els nois pensen que o som guapes o intel·ligents. I ningú mai va posar en dubte que jo fos guapa. Vaig tenir molts admiradors, sobretot a partir de tercer, quan el meu cos ja s'havia desenvolupat. Però el meu primer gran amor va ser en Cedric Diggory. I va ser un altre error. Si ve en Cedric va veure en mi alguna cosa més que bellesa, potser simpatia, o potser popularitat, mai va intentar saber més coses de mi, mai va intentar que hi havia dintre meu. Encara que tampoc va haver molt temps. Va morir, va morir el meu primer gran amor i jo vaig quedar destrossada.

Però retrocedim una mica en el temps, en aquell mateix any en el que vaig començar a sortir amb en Cedric, ni més ni menys que en Harry Potter es va començar a interessar per mi. Podeu dir, que només ho vaig fer per aconseguir més popularitat (com si necessites encara més atenció) o altres coses, però sobretot, em vaig interessar per ell, perquè vaig creure que ell, el nen que s'havia quedat orfe, que era tímid, i que no s'atrevia a parlar amb mi, s'interessaria amb mi per una cosa que no fos el físic. Així que després d'un estiu de lamentacions, i d'una tardor amb l'ED, veient-lo cada dia, com es posava vermell quan el mirava, i posant-me nerviosa quan el tenia al costat, va arribar l'hivern amb un petó. I em va convidar per San Valentí. Tot anava bé i parlàvem de Qiudditch, recordo que la Pansy Parkinson em va dir que tenia un gust espantós, i encara que se'm van posar les galtes vermelles, em vaig alegrar de no ser tan superficial amb ell com la gent ho era amb mi, tot i que jo el trobava mono a la seva manera. Després de mirar botigues li vaig proposar d'anar al Saló de Te de Madam Flamet, que m'havia recomanat la Marieta. Quan hi vaig entrar em van donar ganes de vomitar, però no us havia dit que la meva vida era una obra de teatre continua. Ens vam assentar en una taula, recordo que la Laura Stapner estava a la taula del costat amb el Roger Davies i que en Harry no parava de mirar-los incomodes, com si jo anés a obligar-lo a besar-me. Em va dir que havia quedat amb l'Hermione Granger i em va molestar, es a dir, havíem quedat per primer cop, i al migdia havíem de dinar amb una amiga seva? Però la veritat, em feia ràbia que fos l'Hermione Granger, perquè a ella ningú la jutjava, ningú li podia dir que era tonta, i amb els anys n'hi havia que també la trobaven atractiva. I per damunt de tot, estava el fet de que a ella el Harry si que s'havia esforçat per conèixer-la. I va voler parlar-li del Cedric, de lo malament que m'havia sentat la seva mort. Només buscigava comprensió. Però l'únic que vaig obtenir va ser una cadira buida i passar sola el dia de San Valentí. Vaig intentar intentar-ho de nou amb ell, però quan va jutjar a la Marieta sense ni tants sols conèixer-la com tanta gent feia amb mi me'n vaig cansar. I el meu món se m'estava caient a sobre, la Guerra, no em preocupava excessivament, ja que la meva mort no em preocupava. Si els meus pares morien, em sabria greu, però no ho notaria molt, però em vaig adonar que la gent se'n reia de mi a les meves esquenes, que les meves amigues se'n fotien de mi. Deien que sempre estava plorant. A cas em faltaven motius? La gota que va vessar el got va ser la mort de l'Estrella, i l'arribada dels Carrow a l'escola. Vaig decidir que lluitaria, amb totes les meves forces, i que seria la millor guerrera, perquè a diferencia de tots, jo no temia morir.

No vaig morir, al final de la meva vida vaig ser feliç, i us ho dic de debò, encara que estigueu molt desesperats al final, molt al final, trobareu algú que us veurà com sou.

Algú que vegi dintre de mi, Xo Xang


End file.
